Enchancia (KHE)
Enchancia is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story First Visit When Hunter and his friends arrive in Enchancia, they find the place almost completely black and white. The cause was some butterflies. Himmel decides to follow them, thought Strom thinks that wouldn't be such a good idea. Himmel assured him it will be fine and runs off leaving Strom worried. Hunter asks why Strom is so worried about Himmel. Strom says he doesn't know, he just can't stand to see anything happen to him. Hunter thinks Strom is probably just scared of what Master Shara would do to him if anything happened to her brother. Though, she'd probably be happy to be rid of him as well. Himmel comes back to tells his friends that he found the source of the butterflies. They arrive at the docks to find Princess Sofia and Princess Amber trying to get an amulet back from Princess Ivy. Princess Amber tries to run at Princess Ivy, but was attack by the Heartless, prompting Hunter and his friends to come and get rid of them. When they were finished, Hunter and his friends introduce themselves and the two princesses did the same. They said that Princess Ivy came here after Amber stole the Amulet of Avalor from Sofia. They hope that if they can send Ivy back to where she came from if Amber can give the Amulet back to Sofia. But Ivy has the Amulet and plans to destroy it to make sure she stays in Enchancia. Fearing this, Hunter tells the princesses that he will get the Amulet. Sofia suggest they go see the royal sorcerer, Cedric. They make their way to Cedric's room. They tell him that the Amulet was taken by an evil princess. Cedric tells them that the Amulet can only be destroyed by the fire of Everburn the Elder Dragon. However, one of Ivy's butterflies heard them and flew off to tell her. They realize they have to get to Everburn before Ivy does. Sofia decides to go and get things ready for their departure. Hunter and his friends go with her. After they helped Sofia get ready and help the royal family along the way, Hunter, Sofia, and the party go to the runway to go on a flying carriage to the Blazing Palisades. However, Princess Ivy appears and summons a dragonfly-like Heartless to stop them. After Hunter and the others defeat the Heartless, Princess Ivy was already on her way. Hunter says they can't come with them as what will happen at the Blazing Palisades is something the two princess have to do. But before they leave, Sofia asks to talk to Strom privately. Sofia reveals that she noticed how much Strom cares about Himmel. Strom doesn't know why he finds himself feeling they way he does for Himmel. He knows that they are the bestest of friends, why does he suddenly want to protect Himmel so much? Sofia has a good idea, though she thinks it's a bit strange as this kind of thing isn't common in Enchancia. Strom asks what is it. Sofia says that Strom might actually be in love with Himmel. At first Strom denies it as he claims that he can't love Himmel because he's a guy (even though Himmel is gay). But Strom knows this must be right. Sofia tells Strom that it is alright to be honest with himself. If he is in love with Himmel, he should find a way to be sure. Strom says he'll do that. As Hunter and his friends leave, they do not notice Young Xehanort watching them from a roof top. Second Visit When Hunter and his friends return to the palace, they find it completely black and white. They meet up with Sofia and Amber. Sofia had regained the Amulet, but Princess Ivy is still around and the Heartless are getting more and more frequent. Hunter and his friends say that they will handle the Heartless while they deal with Ivy. Sofia also asks Strom if he has believed what he's feeling for Himmel is true. He says he has and now he and Himmel are lovers. Sofia is glad to hear that. The party make their way though the palace until the run into Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort tells the group that getting rid of Princess Ivy won't change anything. The world is black and white in figure and that Princess Ivy merely showed it. Hunter says that it maybe true, but that means there are good people who can keep the bad in balance with it. Young Xehanort says that Hunter is like his father and that he doesn't understand how things really are. Hunter says that he may not be as smart as his friends, but he knows enough to understand that what Young Xehanort did in the Land of Departure was not a good thing. Young Xehanort decides to test that theory and summons a swarm of Heartless that attack. After the battle, Hunter, Sofia, and the party make it to the throne room to find Princess Amber trying to stop Princess Ivy herself. Princess Ivy however just laughs and sends a swarm of dragonflies everywhere. One of them tries to fly at Sofia, but Amber get's in the way and fall under Ivy's spell. Ivy tries to send another dragonfly at Sofia, but if fails. It turned out that by saving Sofia from the dragonflies, Amber broke that curse the Amulet put on her. Strom says that should be enough to weaken Ivy so they can defeat her. So the party engages in battle with Princess Ivy. After the battle, Princess Ivy fades away back to where she came from and the color is returned to the palace. When everyone awakens from Princess Ivy's spell, they don't remember what happened. They didn't even remember Hunter and his friends, but Sofia assures her family that they are friends she met earlier and that she invited them to celebrate Roland and Miranda's anniversary. Thankfully, the family bought it and allowed them to stay for the celebration. Sofia thanked Hunter and his friends for what they did. Suddenly, a stream of light surrounds Sofia in the shape of a keyhole. Realizing that Sofia is the heart of Enchancia, Hunter points his Keyblade at the Keyhole and locks the world's heart so the Heartless cannot destroy it. Sofia wonders what happened, but Hunter says they'll explain later as they now have to leave. Sofia agrees and tells the gang to come and visit whenever they can and that if they ever need her help, they've come to the right castle. Side Visit After getting a strange message, Hunter and his friends return to Enchancia and discover that the one who sent the message was Sofia's step aunt, Duchess Matilda, who insists they call her Aunt Tilly. She sent the message because she heard so much about Hunter and his friends from Sofia and decides to see just what makes these people so wonderful that they managed to help Sofia defeat Princess Ivy. She tells them to meet her in the courtyard. The party goes to the courtyard where they find Tilly waiting for them. She tells them that she would like to have a sword fight with Hunter. Hunter gets he Keyblade out, but Tilly said he can't use it as she wants to keep this duel as simple as possible. She reaches into her bag and takes out a wooden sword and gives it to Hunter. Tilly tells Hunter to use the wooden sword while she uses her umbrella. Hunter decides to use the wooden sword and engages Tilly. After the battle (whether you defeat Tilly or not), Tilly admits that Sofia was right about Hunter and his friends being so powerful and decides that Hunter has earned a reward for helping Sofia. * If Hunter defeats Tilly, she will give him the Fairy Stars Keyblade along with The Hound of the Baskervilles. * If Tilly defeats Hunter, she will give him the Aquamarine Ring. Aunt Tilly says that if Hunter ever feels like dueling again, just talk to her in the courtyard. If you defeat her a second time, you will gain How to Use a Lunascope and a lunascope. Locations * Courtyard * The Throne Room * The Ballroom * The Royal Garden * Sofia's Room * Amber's Room * Cedric's Tower * The kitchen * The hall * The Blazing Palisades (mentioned only) Enemies Heartless Heartless that are Italic are exclusive to this world. * Shadow * Neoshadow * Gargoyle Knight * Gargoyle Warrior * Soldier * Black Ballade * Silver Rock * Grey Caprice * Barrel Spider * Defender * Wizard * White Mushroom * Black Fungus * Dragoon Fly * Two Tone Fly * Blank Noir (first visit boss) * Queen Bee (optional boss) Nobodies * Dusk * Creeper * Dragoon * Berserker * Sorcerer Unversed * Flood * Scrapper * Shoegazer * Archraven * Mandrake Bosses * Princess Ivy (second visit) Sub bosses * Aunt Tilly Category:Worlds